1986 in film
The following is an overview of events in 1986 in film, including the highest-grossing films, award ceremonies and festivals, a list of films released and notable deaths. Highest-grossing films The top ten 1986 released films by box office gross as follows: Events * April 12 - Actor Morgan Mason marries singer Belinda Carlisle of rock band The Go-Go's. * April 26 - Actor Arnold Schwarzenegger marries television journalist Maria Shriver. * May - Actress Heather Locklear marries Mötley Crüe drummer Tommy Lee. * September 13 - Siskel & Ebert, one of the world's most popular movie review television programs, premieres in syndication. Although the two critics had been working as a pair since 1975, this will be their longest running program and will run in various incarnations until 2010. * November 21 - The first animated film produced by Steven Spielberg, An American Tail, is released, and breaks the record once held by Disney's The Rescuers for the largest financial amount made for an animated film on opening weekend. * November 29 ** Actor Cary Grant dies of a cerebral hemorrhage. ** Stuntman Dar Robinson is killed on the set of the film Million Dollar Mystery. * December 12 - Paramount Pictures unveils its new and first CGI Animated opening logo. Having been used from 1986 to 2002, a 75th anniversary byline was temporarily shown in the logo until February 5, 1988, to celebrate the studio's 75th birthday. Awards Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :The Mission, directed by Roland Joffé, United Kingdom Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :The Green Ray (Le Rayon vert), directed by Éric Rohmer, France Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Stammheim, directed by Reinhard Hauff, West Germany Golden Raspberry Awards :Worst Picture: Howard the Duck and Under the Cherry Moon (tie) :Worst Director: Prince - Under the Cherry Moon :Worst Actor: Prince - Under the Cherry Moon :Worst Actress: Madonna - Shanghai Surprise :Worst Supporting Actor: Jerome Benton - Under the Cherry Moon :Worst Supporting Actress: Dom DeLuise (in drag) - Haunted Honeymoon :Worst Screenplay: Howard the Duck 1986 Wide-release films #Aliens #Platoon #Mona Lisa #Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home #Caravaggio #Ruthless People #Peggy Sue Got Married #Crocodile Dundee #Top Gun Births * January 24 - Mischa Barton, English-American actress * February 1 - Lauren Conrad, American TV personality and author * February 2 - Gemma Arterton, English actress * February 14 - Tiffany Thornton, American actress, comedian, singer and songwriter * February 19 - Maria Mena, Norwegian singer * February 24 - Bryce Papenbrook, voice actor * March 9 - Brittany Snow, American actress * March 14 - Jamie Bell, English actor * March 16 - Alexandra Daddario, American actress * March 21 - Scott Eastwood, American actor * April 3 - Amanda Bynes, American actress and variety show host * April 9 - Leighton Meester, American actress and singer * May 13 - Robert Pattinson, English actor * May 16 - Megan Fox, American actress * June 11 - Shia LaBeouf, American actor * June 13 **Kat Dennings, American actress **Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, American actresses and entrepreneurs * June 19 - Nazareno Casero, Argentinian actor * June 26 - Brittney Karbowski, voice actress * June 27 **Drake Bell, American actor, comedian, musician, singer-songwriter, and record producer **Sam Claflin, British actor * July 2 - Lindsay Lohan, American actress * July 8 - Jake McDorman, American actor * August 16 - Shawn Pyfrom, American actor * August 28 - Armie Hammer, American actor * August 29 - Lea Michele, American actress and singer * August 31 - Ryan Kelley, American actor * September 12 - Emmy Rossum, American actress and singer * October 2 - Camilla Belle, American actress * November 1 - Penn Badgley, American actor * November 4 - Alexz Johnson, Canadian singer-songwriter, record producer, actress and philanthropist * November 10 - Josh Peck, American actor * November 18 - Ragne Veensalu, Estonian actress * November 25 - Katie Cassidy, American actress and singer Notable deaths Film debuts * Christian Bale - Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna * Jean-Claude Van Damme - No Retreat, No Surrender * Angela Bassett - F/X * Sean Bean - Caravaggio * Kate Burton - Big Trouble in Little China * Steve Buscemi - Parting Glances * Tia Carrere - Zombie Nightmare * Stacy Ferguson - Monster in the Closet * Woody Harrelson - Wildcats * Thomas Jane - Padamati Sandhya Ragam * Catherine Keener - About Last Night * Jennifer Lopez - My Little Girl * Marlee Matlin - Children of a Lesser God * Janet McTeer - Half Moon Street * S. Epatha Merkerson - She's Gotta Have It * Jerry O'Connell - Stand by Me * Miranda Otto - Emma's War * Jason Patric - Solarbabies * Elizabeth Perkins - About Last Night... * Joaquin Phoenix - SpaceCamp * Jeremy Piven - Lucas * Bill Pullman - Ruthless People * Ving Rhames - Native Son * Winona Ryder - Lucas * Kristin Scott Thomas - Under the Cherry Moon * Tony Shalhoub - Heartburn * Jimmy Smits - Running Scared * Wesley Snipes - Wildcats * Kevin Spacey - Heartburn * Imelda Staunton - Comrades * Tilda Swinton - Caravaggio * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Armed Response * Naomi Watts - For Love Alone * Bradley Whitford - Doorman See also * List of American films of 1986 * List of British films of 1986 * List of French films of 1986 * List of German films of the 1980s * List of Bollywood films of 1986 * List of Italian films of 1986 * List of Japanese films of 1986 * List of Swedish films of the 1980s References Category:Years in film Category:1986 in film